rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Elusive One (v7.0)
For the previous release of this event see The Elusive One |Stages = 6 |Goals = 22 |RS = 177,000 |Gold = 77 |Manufacturer = ASTON MARTIN |Main Reward = ONE-77 }} Most Exclusive 'Gaydon Era' ASTON MARTIN|In-game description.}} The Elusive One ''(v7.0)'' is a Flashback event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the ASTON MARTIN ONE-77, after was updated. The Elusive One (v7.0) starts Monday, 26 November 2018. The ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 has been added to Collector's Championship bonus series in the Legend group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 177,000, 77 and ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 177,000, 77 *Repeated: 20 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the The Elusive One (v7.0) special event, please view Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One. Stage 01 (Intrigue) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Intrigue) are rewarded with 7 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN DB9 and ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 on Formula E Hong Kong Circuit. 2,650 (+ 650 CRB) and 540 Fame}} 2,100 and 450 Fame}} 2,650 (+ 650 CRB) and 540 Fame}} 3,550 (+ 875 CRB) and 650 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 01. Stage 02 (A Lead in Laguna Seca) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''A Lead in Laguna Seca) are rewarded with 50,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. 1,400 and 270 Fame}} 3,550 (+ 875 CRB) and 720 Fame}} 2,200 and 450 Fame}} 3,350 (+ 825 CRB) and 610 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 02. Stage 03 (A Motive Behind Monza) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''A Motive Behind Monza) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 8,750 (+ 2,175 CRB) and 1,580 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 03. Stage 04 (Deduction In Dubai) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (''Deduction In Dubai) are rewarded with 50,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 on Dubai Autodrome. 3,600 (+ 885 CRB) and 650 Fame}} 4,400 (+ 1,085 CRB) and 840 Fame|}} 3,950 (+ 975 CRB) and 720 Fame|}} 7,300 (+ 1,810 CRB) and 1,340 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 04. Stage 05 (Speculation Around Spa) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Speculation Around Spa) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. 6,150 (+ 1,525 CRB) and 1,130 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 05. Stage 06 (Elementary, My Dear ASTON) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Elementary, My Dear ASTON) are rewarded with 77,000, 20 and ASTON MARTIN ONE-77. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 on Silverstone. 3,200 (+ 785 CRB) and 590 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Elusive One Stage 06. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback